Don't let me ever be without you
by AnnaFIRTH
Summary: He's here to stop her from making the biggest mistake of her life. Walking away from her friends and family, but most important; them.
1. Chapter 1

_**So here it goes. Second one-shot prediction for the season finale.**_

_**To everyone who cried, smiled and screamed while watching Still last night. I'm beyond done with this show.**_

* * *

"Hey Castle." Kate says siting on the swing next to him but facing opposite directions.

He doesn't reply, just stares at the kids playing at the other side of the park, "Castle what's going on?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"I'm not following, Rick."

"The first thing I heard walking in the Precinct this morning was Gates talking to some FBI agent about your job offer in DC. Why didn't you tell me?"

Damn. Kate freezes. "I… I don't know Castle, I was scared of your reaction."

"My reaction?" Castle shoots angrily, "Kate I thought we trusted each other. We talked about it last week. No more secrets, no more hiding or jealousy."

Kate recalls their talk one night at her place. After the bomb and Erik Vaughn they sat down and talked things through.

"I'm learning to trust you with all my heart and it's not easy but I'm getting there. How do you think I felt when I overheard Gates and that man talking about your job offer?" Castle snaps. He talks without even looking at her, because he's angry and wants to avoid her mesmerizing eyes.

"Castle I… I think this job is a good opportunity. It's my chance to grow as a detective. It's the first time someone takes my work seriously,"

"I've always taken your work seriously Kate." He cuts her off, now turning his head to look at her.

"I know, but Castle it's a great opportunity and I don't want to miss it. You know I never wanted to be a cop, I did it for my mother, to catch her killer and I did, what's the matter of continuing something I've already finished?"

"What about for us? Kate, if you accept the job you will have to move to DC and I don't know if I could come with you."

"Why not?" Kate blurts out.

"I… Well Alexis is here. She's my daughter and I convinced her to stay at Columbia so she could be close home. I can't just go and tell her 'Hey sweetheart I'm moving to DC because Kate got a job offer', she would hate me forever, Kate."

"Castle she's not a girl anymore…"

"She's my daughter Kate. She will always be my little girl."

"You have to learn to pull away, she's-"

"Don't tell me how to educate my daughter." Castle cuts her off turning his head to face the kids, again.

They stay in complete silence for what it feels like hours until Kate speaks again, "I accepted the job Castle."

_She what?_

"I have a meeting in two days and if everything goes well I will start in DC in two weeks." Kate says slowly, trying to capture Castle's attention. The writer turns his swing to face Kate and then drops his gaze to the ground again. How could she not tell him? He would have helped her. _Together, like always._

"Why?" Castle asks.

"Why what?"

"Why have you accepted the job, Kate?" Castle asks again.

"Because I need a change, Castle. I need sometime to clear my head and thing about us."

"What about us?"

"Where are we going?"

_Panic mode on._

"Eh…"

"See Castle we're not going anywhere. We are stuck in this bubble and I need – want – more."

"We can be more. We can keep on moving forward."

"I just want to know that we are going somewhere, that this isn't just any relationship."

"This isn't just any relationship, you know that." Rick says looking for Kate's eyes, "Kate, you know you are not just any woman to me, right?"

"Do I?"

Castle shoots Kate a death glare. What was going on with her? Why was she acting so weird all of a sudden? " I hope your meeting goes well. I'll see you when you get back." Castle states standing up to leave but Kate reaches for his arm before he is able to take a step.

"What does that even mean?" She asks looking up to meet Castle's watery eyes, "where does this leave us?"

"You figure it out Kate. Use your detective skills." Castle states making Kate let go off his arm. She does and he walks away without looking back.

* * *

Rick Castle had walked away from even though he'd never planed to. He was mad at her for not talking with him about the job offer. He would have supported her and helped her, but the fact that he had to find out via an overheard conversation made him realise that Kate didn't trust him as much as he thought she did.

He had other plans for the summer. He intended to take Kate to the Hamptons to spend the summer of their lives. He wanted to get down on one knee, eventually, and ask her to be his one and done; and he still wanted to do so, but Kate had made it clear that she was running away and that made Rick place the squared box back to the end his underwear drawer. _Where it had been for the last three months._

* * *

Two days later and without knowing anything about Kate, Castle decided it was time to do something.

He didn't know how he got here, but he was nervously standing in Jim Beckett's doorstep trying to calm down the nerves and knock on the door.

He did so and seconds later Jim Beckett's face appeared behind the door, "Rick?"

"Good evening Mr Beckett. Can I come in?" He asks politely.

"Sure yeah, come on in." Jim steps aside to let her daughter boyfriend in, "So what brings you here?" He asks sitting on the armchair.

Rick looks around and sits down on the couch, facing him; "Kate," Castle states playing with his hands.

"Oh…" Jim breathes out, "She was here just an hour ago."

"She was?" Rick's face lights up. She misses her so much and it has only been two days.

"She came to tell me about her job offer in DC."

"Yeah I know about that."

"You don't sound too happy." Jim says.

"I'm… I just don't know. She didn't tell me, I found out overhearing a conversation and that kinda hurt me. I thought she trusted me, but I guess she doesn't. I would have helped her through it but now I just don't know."

"Rick," Jim starts, "This is important for her."

"I know it is, and I'm so proud but that's not really how I planned our year anniversary to go."

"What did you plan?"

Rick takes a deep breath and slips his hand in his jacket pocket. He grabs the squared box and places it on the coffee table between Jim and him.

Jim's mouth turns into an O as he stares at the closed little box in front of him, "I wasn't expecting that."

"I wasn't going to propose straight away. I've had the ring for the past three months. Having it means that whenever Kate's ready I will ask her, but I don't know when will that be. I thought we were doing okay, but then she started asking the 'where are we going' questions and I didn't know what to reply,"

"She loves you Rick, I hope you know that."

"I do, but is that enough? I mean she's walking away from me."

"Stop her. Give Katie a reason to stay."

Rick stares at the middle-aged man sitting in front of him and gets the message instantly. He has to get Kate back and he has her father's blessing. "Run Rick, she's catching the plane in two hours." Jim beams at the writer and watches him run out the house after a 'thank you so much' and 'call you later'.

He takes the car and drives to her apartment but she isn't there anymore so without thinking it twice he pulls away to the airport. He manages to find a good spot in the parking and enters the Terminal 1. He runs to the monitors and finds Kate's flight_. On time. _He needs to find her now. As soon as possible.

After looking around and not getting any signal from Kate he makes his way to the American Airways check in desk and finds it closed.

That's it. He's late and Kate's gone.

He holds back the tears and makes his way to the exit when he spots her walking away in his direction. Head down and carrying her luggage.

_What? Why isn't her in the plane yet?_

"Kate…" Rick whispers when she's close enough to hear him.

She slowly lifts her head and then is when it hits him. She has been crying. Something's not going okay, "Hey, Kate why… you? Uh...?"

"Castle what are you doing here?" She asks looking straight to his eyes.

"Stopping you from walking away." He simply replies because it's the true. He's here to stop her from making the biggest mistake of her life. Walking away from her friends and family, but most important; _them_.

* * *

_**And everything fades to black.**_

_**Thoughts?**_

_**PS: I have an alternative ending. If you want me to post it, let me know :) **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay so this is the alternative ending. It's not that different from last chapter's cliffhanger, but it has a kinda nice ending. The story was supposed to end with this extra words, but I decided to cut it. anyways, enough talking here you go :)_**

**_Thank you for all the reviews here and on twitter, you guys make my day so much better! Thank you really :)_**

**The title to this fic comes from this song: watch?v=zjYXp-3ZMAA . I think its pretty caskett-y! If you have trouble with the link the song is : Me without you - Sam Tsui **

_Also sorry for the "He loves you, Rick" typing mistake.(I have corrected it)_

**_AN: This DOES NOT FOLLOW the first chapter. It's just a alternative ending :)_**

* * *

_Rick Castle takes the car and drives to her apartment but she isn't there anymore so without thinking it twice he pulls away to the airport. He manages to find a good spot in the parking and enters the Terminal 1. He runs to the monitors and finds Kate's flight. On time. He needs to find her now. As soon as possible._

_After looking around and not getting any signal from Kate he makes his way to the American Airways check in desk and finds it closed._

_That's it. He's late and Kate's gone._

_He holds back the tears and makes his way to the exit when he spots her walking away in his direction. Head down and carrying her luggage._

_What? Why isn't her in the plane yet?_

_"Kate…" Rick whispers when she's close enough to hear him._

_She slowly lifts her head and then is when it hits him. She has been crying. Something's not going okay, "Hey, Kate why… you? Uh...?"_

_"Castle what are you doing here?" She asks looking straight to his eyes._

_"Stopping you from walking away." He simply replies because it's the true. He's here to stop her from making the biggest mistake of her life. Walking away from her friends and family, but most important; them._

* * *

"Kate wait! Don't leave. I know where we are going. I want to go everywhere with you. I want to wake up everyday by your side and bring you coffee in bed along with a rose. I want to zombie walk all day because our kid had us up all night for whatever the reason. I want to love you more everyday and if that means watching you walk away, I will wait. Because you're worth it and because you've taken over my heart and I can't get you out." Castle says trying to hold his emotions. He doesn't want to sound weak or desperate. He just wants his speech to go perfect and convince Kate that their relationship can last forever after.

"I want us to move forward, Kate. I want you to stay so we can keep on dating and get to know each other even better."

Kate listens to every word and can't hold back the tears. What was she thinking? How could she run away from the only man that has ever loved her and the only one that she will ever love?

Stupid Kate.

"So, uh…" Castle says slipping his right hand inside his pocket to take a squared velvet box. He looks up to Kate and he panics, Kate's not longer smiling, "Kate I'm not going to propose," He says and watches Kate take a deep breath, "yet." She beams at him. _So Castle, _she says to herself.

"I'm not going to propose tonight but I'm going to make a promise. I promise to wait for you if that's what it takes. I promise to love you even if you're miles away and the most important I promise to get down on one knee and ask you to marry me someday." Castle stares at her. He watches her smile grow wide as she leans in to kiss him.

"Now go take that plane and whatever your choice I'll be waiting for you." Castle stares at her beautiful eyes and watches the smile on her face grow wide.

"Why would I leave if everything I ever wanted is standing right in front of me?" She softly says closing the distance again. She lets her lips press to his for what it feels like hours, days or even years. And when they eventually pull away Kate speaks again, "Forever."

* * *

**So here it goes :)**

**Let me know what you think and again, this DOES NOT FOLLOW the first chapter, it's just an alternative ending :) **


End file.
